


Bright & Early

by trumulyArtistic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ezekiel and Dimitri are married, F/M, I was listening to Bright & Early by Sleeping At Last while making this, M/M, They lived in a house that burned down while they were there inside, they kinda have ptsd but mainly Dimitri does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trumulyArtistic/pseuds/trumulyArtistic
Summary: Dimitri's haunted by the fire that destroyed him and his husband's old house. Ezekiel's trying to help his husband get through his nightmares.
Relationships: Dimitri Jones/Ezekiel Jefferson
Kudos: 1





	Bright & Early

_"Dimitri! Get up!"_

_Dimitri woke up bright and early. And it was smokey and incredibly hot. Dimitri coughed._

_"Can't breathe-"_

_He felt himself getting pulled out of bed. Why was he cursed with asthma?_

_"Anyone in here?!"_

_"In here-"_

_A giant crash-_

Dimitri woke up, gasping for breath. He guessed he was being loud, because his husband, Ezekiel, woke up and quickly got Dimitri's inhaler while Dimitri kicked away the warm blankets, feeling overheated.

As Dimitri used his inhaler, Ezekiel gently rubbed his back.

"You dreamt about the fire again."

Dimitri breathed in deeply and nodded. People kept telling him that it would make him grow, be stronger. But it kept haunting him. The way he couldn't breathe, the way the burning wood landed on Ezekiel and how Dimitri burned his hands badly taking it off of him. Ezekiel still had the burn marks along his back, and Dimitri's hands were still blistered and scarred.

"I don't know why- I should be over it by now"

Ezekiel shook his head, kissing Dimitri's forehead.

"It happened last year Dimitri, we both weren't prepared for that. We weren't ready to lose our house to that fire, and we weren't ready for the pain that came with it."

"I- But I should've stopped having nightmares by now"

"I still have nightmares too, I just don't show it. I think about how I could've lost you if I hadn't woken you up in time. Nobody's mad that the fire still affects us, nobody expects us to get over it so quickly"

Dimitri's silent for a moment. Ezekiel was right. Their friends and family have been nothing but understanding of their uncomfortableness around any sort of flames, even fake fire. It gave Dimitri uneasiness and flashbacks, and it gave Ezekiel panic attacks. It was comforting to them that their friends and family were understanding of that.

"We're meeting up with Jessica and Nate today. They insisted that we go on a double date."

Ezekiel stood up, stretching. The way the scar across Ezekiel's back stretched with the skin every time he stretched made Dimitri want to throw up.

"Of course they do, it's their way of getting free food. They'll insist they pay, but we'll end up paying in the end"

Dimitri stood up as well, looking for some clothes.

"I'mma hop in the shower, would you like to join me Dimitri?"

"Of course I want to."

—

Their shower ended 30 minutes later than it was supposed to. Dimitri could never resist Ezekiel's muscles and Ezekiel could never resist Dimitri's ass. They ended up arriving to the restaurant 10 minutes late, Jessica and Nate already waiting for them.

"What took you two so long?"

"Come on Nate, we all know why they're late to anything"

"Nice to see you too Jessica"

They all gave each other hugs, exchanging greetings.

"How've you two been?"

Ezekiel looked at Dimitri, in which Dimitri nodded z and Ezekiel looked at Jessica and Nate again.

"Dimitri's having nightmares about the fire again. I am too, but not as bad."

"Oh baby, you know Nate's offer to be your therapist still stands."

"I'll be fine Jessica, I promise. I'll take the deal if it gets to be worse."

Ezekiel wraps an arm around Dimitri's shoulders.  
"So, how about we find a table and eat?"

"Sounds like a plan Ezekiel"


End file.
